Moon People, Trust and Be Trusted
by JadeAburame
Summary: When Elizabeth is forced to move for the third time with her new abilites and befriending a ghost and farther coming after 13years she find out the world is made up of not just humans but werewolves vampires demon shape-shifters witches and more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I don't want to move." I said, stubbornly.

How could my parents make this decision to move without asking me, again. This is the second they drop the bomb that were moving without my input into the decision. Not just any move either. An out of the state move, to Colorado! It was purely no fair.

"I don't want to leave the state of Michigan, I don't even want to leave this town." I said, once again trying to get through to my mother.

"Liz, I told you." My mother said, "There's no getting out of it." She turned on the stove and placed a frying pan on it, "Your father's been promoted and there having him work at the company in Denver, Colorado."

My father? He wasn't really my father. My dad ran out on us when I was five. Dustin Patterson, came into our lives a year later. He loved my mother and me from the moment he met us. He constructed blue prints for a large corporation. He was more of a father and husband then my real father ever was.

"What about my friends?" I asked, desperately for one last try.

"You'll make new ones, I promise. Your Grandma Iris lives only an hour away. You haven't seen her sense you were ten." My mom explained.

"Yeah because we moved here. This is the second time we've moved. First time was because we wanted to get way from Minnesota. The second time was because of dad's business. Grandma didn't want to stay in Washington. The only reason she was there was because of us. There was no way we were getting her to live here. I've gotten so many close friends here. I'm 17, I'm older and I understand more of what's going on." I said.

"I know dear, but you've only got one more year of school left and it will be starting in two months." She pored the noodles into the pan.

"I'll be eighteen next month." I said, darkly. Of course they'd move me a month before my birthday.

"Elizabeth Ma Johnson." My mother scolded, turned around to face me, "This argument will end now. You know how important this." The back kitchen door open. Without looked, I knew it was Dustin. "You know what happens when you get into these moods."

Of course that's when the silver ware drawer flew open. Causing everyone to flinch and the room to go silent.

"Well I came into the wrong end of the conversation." Dustin said, jokingly, like always. Dustin can go into an argument between two drunk people and turn into a a two best friend reunion.

My mother sighed and I even felt, less upset.

"I'll clean it up." I said, already making my way to the floor. From ever sense I can remember when I get mad, weird things happen. Like things braking or flying across the room. We normally don't talk about it, so we don't know why.

Before I could even start to pick up a single silver ware, Dustin had bend down in front of me and stopped me from touching anything.

"Please, Lizy." He said, softly, "I know this is the second time I've asked you to move and I have no right to take you away from your friends, but would you please do this for me. I know it's a lot to ask, but it is very important for me career. I don't care if you want to hate me for this after words, I deserve it. Just please do this one thing for me." Dustin was the also one of the sweetest guy you'd ever meet. Hate him for this? He knows it's almost impossible for me to hate anyone, no matter what.

I sighed and nodded, "I'll go willingly, but I don't hate you." I said.

He gave me an awkward one arm hug, sense we both were bending down near the floor. Once he released me, he said, "I'll pick this up, you can go do what you want."

I nodded and made my way out of the kitchen when he spoke to me again and made me stop, "Thank you, Lizy." I nodded and walked out of the room, hearing my mother call, "Super will be ready soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was lying in the front yard looking up at my home. I loved it so much. Mom and dad got it as a make for making me move. They bought a mansion. I have always dreamed of living in one and they picked out the best one. They could have told me a week ago, when they told me we were moving, about our house being a mansion and I would have came without complaint. Of course they wanted to surprise me.

On the first floor, the kitchen was huge, mom so loves it. The dinning room was even bigger, wait till Grandma sees it. The living room was so much bigger then dinning room, and that's saying a lot. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the size of a foot ball field. Okay I'm exaggerating a bit. The entire first floor is the size of a foot ball field. The study had to be as big as the kitchen and I know dad is in most of the time when he's not at work. There is a winding stair case in the middle of all four rooms, which leads up to the second floor. The second floor, if you ask me, is more rounded shape then any part of the house. It had four of the biggest rooms I'd I've seen in my life. Talk about guest rooms! Then the stair case goes up the third floor. There's a loft door, considering that the third floor is a giant attic. It was originally built to be an attic. Then when the old owners bought and transformed the entire house for a more modern mansion, but still has the olden day quality, they transformed the attic into a bedroom. I so took that room as my bedroom. There were no windows, which made it even more amazing. The shift in the ceiling, from the roof makes it even more impressive.

I sighed, realizing I should stop staring at it, before I end up bored with it. Then I mentally snorted, like that'll happen. But I got up anyways. I decided to go check out the town. I walked into the kitchen to grab my car keys, when I heard foot steps in the dinning room.

"Mom!" I called. Dad was at work. I thought mom was in the back, checking out the garden. The back also had a pool, with tent around it. Awesome, I know. I went into the dinning room.

"What are you doing here?" Someone said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see a girl. She had long blond hair, with a big pink bow to hold the hair into a small pony tail. She had crystal blue eyes and was wearing a summer white dress. She had to be about thirteen.

"I live here." I told her. When I was about to ask what _she_ was doing here, she spoke first.

A puzzled look, took her face as she cocked her head to the side, still looking at me, "That's strange, no has lived her in…" She cut herself off. Her head jerked straight, "You can see me?"

"Yeah." I asked, confused, "Why wouldn't I be able too?"

"Cause no has been able to sense the accident." She told me, seriously.

"What, are you a ghost?" I asked, not having the slightest clue what I was saying.

"I don't know. I have come to that conclusion. I mean it would make sense, considering I don't eat, no sees me, no hears me, I can't touch anyone or anything, and I can walk through walls and such." She explained, more to herself then to me.

"Sounds like a ghost to me." I said. I couldn't believe I was seriously not freaking out about this. There's a dead girl standing right in front of me, I can see her, I hear her, and so did not think I was going crazy.

"Hey." She said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Mind if I hang with you? I so dang bored of not being able to talk to anyone."

"Sure. I'm going into town and check it out. Maybe you could give me tour." I suggested.

"Love too." She held the to for a second.

"Okay, just let me leave a note for my mother." I said, heading into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hadn't realized how small the town was, when we first drove in, but now I realized, it was small. Period. There was a school, a grocery store, three gas stations, a flowers shop, four parks (Not counting the school park), a basketball court, and a football field. That was pretty much it. The town was seriously so much smaller then the one at my old town, think how small it is compared to a city. Great. On the upside the mansion is super amazing and I made a ghost friend (Oh not the mention the fact that I can see ghost).

"I know what you mean." The ghost girl in my passenger seat of my black Mercedes said. (Which I still haven't got her name). I like my cars dark and the windows tint just as dark. "This has to be the smallest town in the state of Colorado."

"Defiantly. It's just when my parents said we were going to Denver Colorado, I thought we were moving to that town. Nope. A small town close by." I sighed, "Oh well, love the mansion."

"I know it's big." The girl said, "Alright now I think we should start asking some personal questions."

"What do you mean?" I asked, rounding around the east park.

"Well I don't know your name, you don't know mine. I've got questions for you and I'm sure you got questions for me." She explained.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said. I pulled the car to the side of the curb.

"My name is Alice." The ghost stated.

"Elizabeth Johnson. My parents are Crystal and Dustin Patterson." I told her.

She cocked her head to the side, "Why do you have a different last name then them?"

"Dustin is my step dad. My biological father ran out on us when we I was five." I told her, truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, head back in it's normal position.

I shrugged, "Dustin's a way better father… And husband for that matter. What about you? What happened to your family?"  
"Died in a car crash. I didn't realize I was dead at first. I knew they were. I had a younger brother. He was three and parents died a long with them. I started to realize I might be dead when I couldn't talk to me. I remember like it was yesterday.

I had found out they were dead when one of the doctors checked them over before taking them, where ever they took them. He said, "There dead." So I slumped to the north park. There was a guy with a dog. I asked, "Hey mister! Can I pet your dog?" He never answered me. Dog came right up to me though, so I wasn't sure what to think.

Eventually though, I did realize the symptoms of being dead. It's like watching a movie. Commenting things that people can't hear. Though when you notice something before they do and it's embracing, you tell them and sometime they end up noticing. It's almost always hilarious." She sighed, "It got real boring though, having no one talk back."

"Glad I could help." I said feeling afoul sorry for the girl.

There was silence, until she blurted out. "It feels like I've been waiting for you." She blurted out.

I didn't really know what to say, but I went with, "Well here I am."

"Yes, here you are. I think I'm suppose to stay with you. I don't what good it will do, 'following a human' around who can hear and see me. I'm gonna do it though. That is if it's okay with you." She said.

"I have no problem with it. I mean no can see or hear you, so I don't see a problem." I told her.

"Okay, that's a plan. If you wanna call it that." She said.

I turned the car back on and drove away from the curb. We were a block away from the east park when I turned left. The road ahead lead in a complete circle back to the park.

"Um… I don't think should have turned onto the road. I swear people should put a sign up saying, 'don't go on this road.'" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's a rumor about this road and the forest surrounding it." Alice said, looking causally at the forest.

I pulled the car to the curb once again, this time tough, I surprised Alice by doing it.

"What's the rumor about?" I asked.

"It's about people getting lost in the forest, though they end up right back at the road every time." She explained, eyes never taken off the road.

"Hmm… Let's go check it out." I said, opening the door.

"What? Are you crazy?" Alice was looking at me now.

"Come on. What are you afraid of? You're a ghost." I was out of the car now. "Nothing can hurt you." I shut the door.

"Fine, but if something happens, I'm blaming you." She walked or floated through the door.

"I wouldn't expect nothing less." I told her as we walked into the forest.

Alice clung to my side. "So what else does the rumor pray tell?" I asked her, baking the silence.

'That the forest drags on and on, but yet everything looks similar. When things start to look different is when you found yourself back by the road and even then it's not really different." Alice explained and I swore she got closer to me. Hart to tell because I could feel her.

At that moment there was a creaking noise somewhere near a bush.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"I don't… It's a rabbit." I said, I knew it was.

"How do you know?" Alice said, not taking her eyes off of the bush as we passed it.

"I just know. I know things. Little things." I said.

"I believe you." She said, almost imminently.

"You do?" I asked, confused.

"Well yeah. You can see ghost. I have no doubt you can do _other_ things." She said, seriously.

There was some sort of moan, that I could tell came from in tree.

Alice whimpered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Hey! 13. Besides this place gives me the creeps and I keep getting this feeling were going to get caught doing something we are not suppose to be doing." She said.

"Were not suppose to be here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing not, sense no one can get anywhere, but lost and back where they started." She explained.

"What? Like there's some kind of magic? You believe in that stuff?" I asked.

"I don't know what I believe, but I do know regular people don't see ghost and know things you shouldn't." Alice said, in a mater of fact tone.

"Like regular people don't make things break and fly across the room when there angry." I said, irritated by the fact.

"You can do that?" She asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"That's so cool." She said, momentarily forgetting about where we were. Until a bird flew out of a tree. "I wish you didn't make us come here."

I didn't comment, because I noticed that we reached an end of a trail that lead deeper into the forest.

"If the rumor is true, then you shouldn't have been able to find this trail." Alice said, seriously.

We started walking on the trail.

"I really don't thing we should be doing thing." Alice said, fear in her voice.

I didn't answer. I knew I was suppose to go here, but I was getting this feeling like I wasn't suppose to be here _yet. _And yet, kept going. The animal noises seemed to Seattle as we got further along the trail. Soon we were in an ire silence. Even Alice wouldn't make a peep. She was really scared.

Then it came out of no where. Seriously, one minute the trail seemed to stretch on and the next it was standing right there in front of us.

Now "it" had to be a giant castle surrounded by a brick wall that was over 15 feet tall. It really did look like a castle, though I knew it wasn't. But that didn't mean I did know what it was.

There was a gate in front of us. It looked like it could be open easily.

"look." Alice said, then pointed at the right side of the gate. "What does that say?"

I walked over to the sigh.

_Moon _

_Peace _

_And _

_Control_

"Do you think that's the name of this place?" Alice asked.

"I know it is." I said, without hesitation.

I walked up to the gate and pushed it open.

"Would you stop? We found what's keeping people out okay! Can we just go home now? There's a reason those people kept people out and I don't want to find out why." Alice shrieked.

I ignored her as I walked past the gate, closing it behind me. I didn't bother to wait until she was past the gate. She could walk through it.

"You don't have to come with me." I told her. She was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"I've been waiting for you sense the accident. I'm not gonna leave you now." She said.

"Then stop complaining." I told her.

"Fine, but your crazy." She said.

I shrugged it off.

We were in a courtyard. I huge courtyard if I might add. In the middle there was a round cement. A side walk lead to a giant door and two other side walks took of on each side of the round cement and went back toward the shadows. There were a couple trees here and there and giant rocks, but that was about it. Well if you don't count the giant statue of a man holding his hands behind his back in some kind of stance. I walked over to the statue. The guy had no shirt, but kind a baggy pants. There was a description below.

_The Protector _

_We wait for when you are reincarnated and we find the who like you is an Avatar. _

"He is something, isn't he?" A voice said from me. I jumped turned to see a very hot guy. The guy had messy black hair, blue jeans, and a white shirt with a black button up shirt that was not buttoned up. He had deep black eyes. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-No, I'm fine." I told him. Frozen in fear at being caught. Alice was the same, except for the fact that I had to play a roll of some kind if we were ever gonna get out of here.

"You must be new here." He said, his voice so deep and husky. "Don't worry. Things will come quite clear very easy." When he noticed my puzzled expression, he said, "Your tense. I assume that's from all of this being so new."

I gave a stiff nod, then decided to work this guys to my advantage. "Who is he?" I nodded to the statue.

"He was The Protector." When he noticed I still didn't get him he said, "The Great Protect? Our Protector? The Avatar? And of this ringing a bell?"  
"Sorry, no." I told him, trying my best to calm my body down. I was failing miserably.

"You'll learn more about it, but I guess I can tell you about him. Long time ago he was just an ordinary Moon Person. Came from an ordinary Moon Family. People assumed he had demon in him, even though he was a vampire. As time went on after his powers came too, they realized that was not the case. People would have believed him to be a very powerful demon, being able to control all the elements and weather. The only way that could have been is if he was full demon. He wasn't though. What confused people even more, is that he could create special shields. His elemental shields were invincible when he was protecting someone. He also created mind shields and regular shields that were also incredible. What was even more incredible was the fact that only whites were allowed such powers. He was even able to shape-shift into any animal he desired. Which that power would belong to a shape-shifter. So basically what we had was a vampire who had witches, full shape-shifters and demons abilities. Not to mention the fact that the weather bent to his every will. He used all of his powers to protect everyone he cared about and when he did, he was invincible." He ended.

Wow nice myth, kind a makes me wish the guy were real. I looked back up at the who I envied so much and I just met him.

"He defiantly is something." I said.

"Elizabeth can we go now? You've got your answers and if we stay here to long, he's gonna figure out that were not suppose to be here." Alice said, her voice not as scared as it had been, but still highly nervous.

"Excuse me." I told him, "Thank you kindly for the information you have given me, but I really need to go."

Before he even had time to reply, I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I was so glad I had finally calmed down. I looked down at the floor. My favorite horse statue lay broken on the ground. On my way home from the grocery story, I saw a group of kids in about their teens picking on a kid who looked about ten years old. I pulled the car to a stop, got out, picked up the boy, and dragged him into the car without saying a single word to anyone. He was confused, but I was pissed. There was nothing right about teenagers picking on someone younger then them, let alone that younger and not to mention they shouldn't have been picking on anyone for that matter.**

**The kid had deep cuts all along the side of his body.**

"**They took a knife on you." I didn't ask the question, I knew.**

**The kid snorted, "So now you talk. Look I'm not answering any of your questions until you answer mine."**

"**I think the cuts will look cool when they turn into scars." Alice said from the back seat.**

**What was his questions? "I'm taking you home." I told him. That had to be one of his questions.**

"**Fine." He said, crossing his arms, pouting. He gave me his address and that was it. When I got home and landed on me bed, the horse statue flew to the floor.**

"**I see your calm now." Alice said, in smarty butt voice (Which I call her tone). So I ended up not commenting. "I don't blame you for getting upset, but I was certainly surprised by how upset you got." When I didn't speak again, she sighed, "Your mom said suppers ready."**

"**Thank you." I told her, getting up.**

**I walked down stairs. Dustin was sitting on the couch watching the news.**

"**Hey Liz." Dustin said, standing up to meet me half way.**

"**Hi Dad." I greeted.**

"**You came home upset. What'd you brake. I'll clean it up, if you haven't." He offered.**

"**My house statue." I told him, going into the kitchen.**

"**Damn and that was your favorite." I heard him say.**

**I walked into the kitchen to find my mom taking out the chicken. I felt my stomach turn.**

"**What's wrong dear, you've gone pale." My mom said, concerned.**

"**I just don't feel like eating." I told her, avoiding looking at the cooked bird.**

**My mother sighed, "You never do when you have gotten upset. Why don't you go to the North gas station and get a smoothie."**

**I smiled, "That sounds good, I will." I told her.**

**I said goodbye as I headed out of the door. I got into my car, Alice in the passenger seat and I drove down the road.**

**It has been at least a week sense that fateful day near the east park. Neither Alice nor I speak of it. Hell I don't even really think about it. Except for the slight nudging at the back of my brain, that's telling me that the place was important, but The Protectors life had more meaning to me. That I shouldn't just over look it, but it was telling about something more. That I knew why his life is so important to me. I could not place how though. I have stayed clear of driving anywhere near that road. I didn't need a second temptation.**

**Alice didn't speak until we were in the car, driving down main street, and I had my smoothie and some fries. I was sucking on me smoothie, through the straw, with my other hand on the steering wheel.**

"**Look Mrs. Saunders got a new dog. That's probably her tenth one." She said, in her tone.**

**I had actually looked to see the little white poodle barking at some man on the side walk. When I looked back in front of me. There was guy in the middle of the road. I hit the brakes. The car barley hit him.**

"**What is with that guy?" Alice asked.**

**The guy came around to my side of the car. He told me to roll down the window. I did, thinking, what could go wrong.**

"**Elizabeth we have to talk." The man said. He had the exact same bleach blond that I had, that came naturally. He had black penetrating eyes. He was wearing a cloak that waved around him. There was a sense of familiarity about him.**

"**Who are you?" I asked. **

"**Oh he's the guy who was out in the middle of the street when your car almost killed him." Alice said, in her tone, though she had smile plastered on her face. I shot her a glare, before turning back to the man.**

"**I know it's been thirteen years, but I don't look anything different." He told me.**

**Thirteen years?**

"**Dad?" I asked.**

**A smile came onto his face, "There ya go. If feels good to hear you say that." He said.**

**Ok if I was pissed earlier, I was furious now.**

"**Uh-Oh." Alice said.**

"**Come on, I need to talk to you, your mother, and stepfather." He told me.**

"**What if we don't want to talk to you?" I snapped at him.**

**At that moment a French fry flew up to his mouth. He ate it. "Because I can tell you the reason for that." He said.**

**Great.**

"**Fine get in." I said.**

"**I'll go into the back." Alice said.**

"**No." I said, stopping either from moving.**

"**Dad in the back. Alice you don't need to move." They listened to me. **

**Once my father was in the back, he asked, "Whose Alice?"**

"**A ghost friend." Was all I told him as I took off toward home.**

"**You can see ghost?" He asked, more to himself then me, "That is great, honey. Two." I saw him shake his head in the rearview mirror. "Amazing."**

**We reached home, I got out of the car and slammed the door.**

**My father and Alice had to run to keep up with me, considering I was walking to fast and not caring if they could catch up or not. Once in the house, cupboards flew open.**

"**Mom!" I called. As I walked into the dinning room, I heard glass braking in the kitchen.**

"**Oh dear, not again." My mom said, "What happened?"**

**My dad and Alice walked into the room from the kitchen and Dustin came in through from the living room.**

"**He." I pointed to my father. "Is what happened."**

**There was silence.**

"**Christopher?" My mom asked, shocked. Dustin walked calmly over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.**

"**Hey Crystal." He said, "I know weird timing."**

"**Try thirteen years late." I snapped at him.**

"**I know." He said.**

**The flower vase on the table flew off and hit the wall.**

"**Honey," Dustin said, "I think we should calm Lizy down, before we do anything."**

**My mother nodded, "Your right."**

"**Liz." Alice said. "Please calm down."**

"**I have all the right to be upset." I told, not just Alice, but the rest of my **_**family**_**. My eyes did not leave from looking at my father.**

**The glass on a picture that was hanging on the wall broke.**

"**Were not saying you don't." My mom tried.**

"**You have all the reason in world to be." My father said.**

"**We just need you to calm down so we can figure out what the heck he wants to he can leave." Dustin said. **

**Another picture broke.**

"**That's harsh." My father said.**

**This time a picture flew off the wall coming toward my father.**

"**I thought you like this house." Alice said.**

**The picture froze in mid air, **_**I**_** had froze. The picture fell to the ground.**

"**I do… like… this house." I said slowly.**

"**Then why are you braking it?" Alice asked.**

**My body tensed.**

"**Who is she talking to?" Dustin asked.**

"**Your right, Alice." I told my best friend. "I'll stop."**

**I calmed my self down with a few calming breaths.**

"**Whose Alice?" My mom asked.**

"**Ooops." I said. I turned to face my parents, the ones who raised me. "Alice is a ghost. I can see ghost." I said.**

"**Don't mess with us, Liz." My mom said.**

"**I'm not." I told them. "Alice lived at this house before we came here. Sense we moved here, her and I have become best friends. She follows me everywhere." It felt good to finally tell them about Alice.**

"**Ok, we believe you." Dustin said.**

"**We do?" My mom asked.**

"**Or at least I do." Dustin winked at me. I giggled. "Honey, Lizy here, can make things break and fly across the room. She also knows things. Little things. And you can't believe she can see ghost?"**

**My mother sighed, "Your right. We believe you." My mom told me.**

"**Good." My dad said, coming to stand next to me, "Because that's exactly what I want to talk to you three… I mean four." He looked around the room, probably for Alice. "About."**

"**It's the only reason I let him in." I said, seriously.**

**Dad motioned us to the table, "We best sit down."**

**Everyone, but my mom took a seat. My mom was looking at her chair like it was going to snap at her.**

"**What's wrong, Crystal?" My father asked.**

"**Dear," My mom sot a glance at me. "Alice isn't sitting there, is she?"**

"**No mom. She's on my lap."**

"**Oh, good." She said, taking a seat.**

"**Now what I'm about to tell you, may be difficult to believe, but I think you can handle it."**

"**Is he gonna tell us, or is he gonna stall?" Alice asked.**

"**Shuu." I shushed her.**

**Everyone looked at me.**

**Dad gave a low chuckle before continuing, "I'm a shape-shifter."**

**There was silence.**

"**What's a shape-shifter?" Alice asked.**

"**A shape-shifter is a person who can transform into an animal." I told her and possibly Dustin and my mom.**

"**Your right." Dad said. "Now I guess you'd consider this a secret society. We consider ourselves Moon people. I don't mean, not just shape-shifters, there's witches, werewolves, vampires, and demons."**

"**Oh my." My mother said.**

"**The reason we consider ourselves Moon people, because each and everyone of us realizes on the moon in some way, even the mixes." My dad explained.**

"**Mixes?" Dustin asked.**

"**Or an inbreeded Moon child. Where one Moon creature has a child with another Moon creature, that's not of the same species." Dad said.**

"**What about having children with humans?" I asked.**

"**Well that doesn't really change much with the child, that's why the Elders don't specify them. There just as much of the Moon as the parent." Dad explained.**

"**Who are the Elders?" Dustin asked.**

"**There the people who create and enforce the rules." Dad said, "You might consider them a council. There's one of each creature, maybe one or two more. Werewolves, witches, and demons are not immortal. So there spot goes down by generation."**

"**So your immortal." I said, "There's why you don't look any different from when I was five."**

"**Exactly." Dad went silent then. But then he continued, "Now Moon families rules are highly important in the Elder's eyes, not that the other rules aren't important… Anyway any Moon family is not suppose to tell their Moon child about what he or she is until there eighteen, that's when there powers come in. Every Moon child must not know of their heritage, everyone, but withes and vampires." We all showed confusion on our faces. "This is because there are times when the Moon genes will skip a generation. It happens most often when a Moon creature will mate with a human. The only reason vampires and witches are aloud to know is because they show there difference from humans before there powers come in."**

"**This doesn't make sense." I said. "If I'm a shape-shifter, then why am I experiencing powers that shape-shifters don't have and before the age of eighteen." I asked.**

**My father's gaze was fixed on my mother's, "Crystal there is something I have to tell you." My father said.**

**There was knock on door.**

"**Grandma Iris." I cheered bolting to the door. I opened the door.**

"**Grandma."  
"Lizy." Grandma Iris said, hugging me. "How's my favorite granddaughter?" She released me.**

"**Grandma, I'm your only granddaughter."**

"**Oh that's right." She said.**

**There was a crash in the dinning room.**

"**What was that?" Grandma Iris asked.**

**Alice came running in, laughing her head off.**

"**You.. Have… So gotta… see this…" She fell to the floor laughing.**

**Grandma Iris and I ran into the dinning room.**

**My mother had dad pinned against the wall. Lucky! I so wanted to do that.**

"**Don't you dare lie to me, Christopher." My mom said.**

**Alice was by my side. "Liz, your father's a shape-shifter whose getting beat up by a human, whose a girl." All Alice did was laugh after that.**

"**Quiet Alice." I told her. She did and gave me a look.**

"**But it's funny." She said.**

"**Yeah, but when your doing that, that's all I can hear." I told her.**

**I noticed everyone had taken there attention off of the two wrestling Xs and on to the ghost seeing girl.**

"**Wow." Dustin said, "That is definitely going to take some time to get use to."**

"**Crystal Karin Patterson!" Grandma Iris scolded, "What do you think you are doing?"**

"**Mother, he's trying to convince me that I'm a witch." My mother said.**

"**You are a witch, dear." Grandma Iris said.**

"**I am?" She asked at the same time I asked, "She is?"  
My mom dropped dad. He brushed himself off as if it was no big deal.**

"**So you come to tell them about Liz's heritage. Most honorable thing you've ever done for her." Grandma Iris said.**

**My dad sighed, "You know I should probably tell everyone why I left." Dad said.**

"**Yes, that would wise." Grandma Iris said.**

**My dad turned his attention to me and spoke to me as if it was just us in the room. "You didn't get much sleep that night and you were very tired. The whole day was cloudy. I didn't think much of it because it was Minnesota, anything's possible and there's nothing unusual about a cloudy day." As he spoke, I looked out of the picture window in the living room. It was cloudy today too, but there was a black tint to it, like it was gong to storm, but it didn't, well that I knew of anyways. "Kids were a trouble at school. They were picking on a girl heavily. You had ended up stopping them and you and the kids got in trouble. You had hurt them in order to get them to stop, so the teacher had to punish you. She had me pick you up from school.**

**You were upset, mostly sat, but a bit of anger. So I decided to take you to the park. You swung while I pushed. I had you vent your anger and whatever else. The clouds had been worse, much worse then this morning.**

**Then a boy came up to where we were swinging. His name was Derek Blasé. He was a cute boy. He had a huge grin on his face. He asked if he could swing with you. There were only two swings. I agreed as did you and I left you two alone. I sat on a bench and watched. **

**It wasn't long until you were smiling and laughing with the boy. The smile on your face was something I hadn't seen on your face before. To this day, I still can't place my finger on what it was. The sun had seemed to becoming from the clouds.**

**You had started swinging high to the point where you flew off of the wing." Grandma Iris, My mother, and Dustin gasped. "You were about to fall to the ground, even I knew I wasn't going to be able to get you in time, not that I didn't try. The wing came up rushing fast. It caught you and placed you on your feet, unharmed, and then lightly left." My father paused. Confusion filled me and when I looked the others, Alice, Dustin, and my mother also looked confused. Grandma Iris looked shocked and happy. "Derek went running out to you starting telling you how cool that was and how he'd seen his father's friend control earth, but never had seen wind used before. After they had talked about it for awhile and I was thinking about it, and other things, Derek soon said he had to leave.**

**You seemed to be getting really sad as he left and you watched him go until he was out of sight. The clouds got dark again this time, though, it did rain that was when I noticed you were crying. Before going home I got you some ice cream. It had stopped raining about the time when you seemed to have stopped crying. I decided that night that I needed to leave. If they found… if my conclusion was correct… you were only five… I knew if I left, no one would come around because your mother was human." When he noticed our confusion about how he figured out how he knew she had been skipped with the Moon gene. "Grandma Iris told me, everything. It wasn't hard to guess after you starting using telekinesis." He paused. How did he know that? The question must have been plastered on my face because h said, "Do you think I would not have kept tabs on you guys? Leave Crystal and my daughter unprotected especially sense you…" He full blown stopped.**

"**I think that's enough." Grandma Iris said, "You and your mother, and… stepfather have been given a lot to think about." She was addressing me. "There is just one more thing we need to tell you tonight."**

"**Moon school?" Dad asked, making sure.**

"**Yes." Grandma Iris said.**

"**School?" Mom and Dustin asked at the same time.**

"**Yes, Crystal. When a Moon child has their powers come to them, they need to go to school for training. To have full control over there powers and what ever else that comes with it. It is the job of the Moon parent to tell there child about being a Moon person. If their parent an not do that, then the next closest living Moon relative must and if they can't the Elders will." Grandma Iris explained. Then it hit me. Why it hit me now I had no clue.**

**I groaned.**

"**Don't worry, dear." Grandma Iris said, "It's not bad actually, it's quite the adventure."**

"**That's not it." I swallowed. "I've been to the closest Moon school." Each of my family members gasped.**

"**That's impossible, it's well hidden." Grandma Iris said.**

**I snorted, like it was well hidden, sure to humans. "Sorry." I said before anyone had time to think. "Alice you were with me."**

"**What you talkin' about?" She asked.**

"**Remember a week ago? The place that scared the pants off of you, the place that we refuse to talk about, think about, and go near." I told her.**

**She gasped.**

"**We stumbled upon it." I told my family, "Though we shouldn't have been snooping in the first place. Which was my fault."**

"**It doesn't matter." Dad said.**

"**Crystal, dear, I'm sure your not gonna like this, but can Christopher stay here for a week until Liz goes off to school?" Grandma Iris asked.**

"**What?" My mother was outraged by the idea.**

"**Liz, is there a place you can go think in town?" Grandma Iris asked, "There might be a fight and I don't want you to be here for it."**

"**Yeah, the park. One last question, though." I said.**

"**Yes, anything." She said.**

"**When do I got the Moon school?" I asked.**

"**In a week and a day. The day right after you birthday." She explained.**

"**Oh, right." I hugged my grandma, before heading out with Alice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**I was starting to really hate my father. I've told my mom and Dustin over a hundred times that I did no want anything special for my sixteenth and eighteen****th birthday. Then dad came along now there planning something huge or at least compared to what they had in the beginning.**

**Alice told me I should be happy about it, but I was dreading it so much that I got no sleep until midnight. When it proclaimed that I was eighteen and I could be done with worrying. I also felt by body start to tingle, but I ignored it.**

**I dreamt about being in the sun or some sore of light. There were some beautiful men and women that I swore reminded me of the Greek gods. There were fifteen of them.**

**There wasn't anything special about it sense I'd been having the same dream ever sense my father told me I was half shape-shifter half witch. That was a week ago. When I confronted my family about, Grandma Iris said that Moon people look to the Greek Gods and Goddesses like Christians look to their God. Just one difference. Selene, the Moon, were got the highest of praise. Then there were the certain Gods and Goddesses that would call to certain Moon People, then got the second highest praise, the rest of them got when ever was left that they could praise.**

**So we came the conclusion that that these Gods and Goddesses are calling out to me. I found it quite strange.**

**Though this dream was quite different. A god spoke to me. He said, "Elizabeth Johnson, you have destiny and it begins now."**

**That was when I woke up.**

**Of course I woke up just as my family and Alice were sneaking into my room, trying not to wake me and catch me my surprise. None of them seemed disappointed by me waking up as they came in, but they shouted, "Happy Birthday!"**

"**Oh, please, you all need a life." I told them, throwing the blanket over my head.**

**They all laughed, not offended at all. Stupid 'birthday girl get whatever she wants' deal.**

"**Still don't like getting woken up I see." My father said.**

**I pulled the blanket of off my head and gave my fathers the puppy dog look, "Daddy, I don't want to get up yet."**

**I so hoped to the Gods and Goddesses that it would work.**

**Instead they all gasped.**

"**What?" I asked, confused. I'd used the puppy dog look on both of my fathers in the past and it worked almost every time.**

"**Your face." Alice said.**

**I bolted out of my bed, toward my bedroom mirror, but I didn't make it. I fell to the floor because my pajama pants tightened at my sudden movement. I looked down to that either I grew a lot of my pajamas shrunk.**

"**Oh dear." My mom said.**

"**Honey are you okay?" Grandma Iris asked.**

**It was Dustin who had moved to help me up.**

"**I'm fine." I told them.**

"**Why don't we go down stairs and wait for you to get dressed and ready?" Mom asked.**

"**Put on a dress or something that you can find that'll fit." Grandma Iris said.**

"**Your Grandma and I will take you shopping for new cloths for school and stuff." Mom said.**

"**Grandma Iris and I groaned. We hated shopping with a passion. My mom loved it.**

"**Well it's for the best." Grandma Iris said, "We have to get you some Moon Items to wear."**

"**You have to wear at least something that has to do with the moon, while you are attending classes." Dad asked.**

**I nodded, as everyone, but Alice, left.**

"**You seriously need to check yourself you." Alice said.**

"**I'll do it in the bathroom." I told her as I grabbed my summer dress, hoping it still fit. It was white with roses all over it. I grabbed other things that I'd need and a pair of sandals.**

**Then I headed to the bathroom, with Alice at my heels.**

**In our bathroom we had a full body length mirror. So when I stripped, I finally caught what made everyone gasp. I was taller. I had been five foot when I went to bed last night, now I had to be at least five feet and ten inches. I'd have to get a scale. My arms seemed bigger in a more muscle sense of way. My boobies, had defiantly frown and my hair!**

**My black hair had gone down elbows, but now it was down to my waist. As I traveled up to my face, I gasped myself. My gray eyes were now larger and silver. I took one more look over my body before getting into the shower.**

**Have you ever had this experience, when your young and you can seem to reach something and a few years later, it's not even a problem anymore? That's how I felt except that it wasn't a few years, nope, it was a few hours.**

**I put on my cloths and found that the dress went down to my knees. I put on my flip flops and headed down stairs.**

**To my utter bewilderment my family was huddled around the dinning room table ready to sing happy birthday.**

_**Can I died now and do my destiny in another life? **_**I asked the Gods and Goddesses. It was weird, yesterday I would have asked God. Must be the change. What shocked me was the reply back, **_**Nope, sorry.**_

"**Hey looked, she's surprised!" Alice and my dad said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, but smiled, if it'd make them happy.**

**For my wish, I wished that this day would be over fast and then I blew out the big one and eight.**

"**So what else did you guys plan?" I asked.**

**My family looked at each other, then started talking and wondering if they should tell me.**

"**They've invited your best friend from Talony, Michigan to spend the day with you." Alice said, excited, but I knew something was bothering her, but I didn't know what. I stood frozen in shock.**

"**You guys invited Chelsea here?" I asked, low, but my father heard me.**

"**How'd you now? Was it your knowing gift or did Alice tell you?" Dad asked.**

"**Alice." I said, still quite shocked.**

**Everyone else was paying attention now.**

"**Please tell me she's no going to faint." Dustin pleaded.**

**That snapped me out of my daze.**

"**Dad when have you ever seen me faint?" I asked, hand on my hip.**

"**Your right, never." He said, slightly embarrassed before popping a grin.**

"**Do you want here to come?" Mom asked.**

"**Of course I want her to come." I said, seriously.**

"**Okay then why don't we open presents before we go shopping?" Grandma Iris asked.**

**For the first time sense we started talking about my birthday a week ago, I actually felt happy about it. I love presents. I'm always surprised. My family rushed out of the room. Leaving Alice and I alone. She floated in a sort of motion that looked like she had to use the bathroom.**

"**What's up?" I asked her, as I took a piece of cake and sat in a chair.**

**She slid onto a chair and I started eating.**

"**I just." She sighed, "I feel bad for not getting you birthday present."**

"**Why? You can't touch anything?" I reminded her.**

"**I know, but.. I've been leaving you while your sleeping. You now, talking to other ghost. Spirits who were human before they died, they can pick up things and move them. Though it's a challenge, but it can be done, and I can't. I've tried, all while being dead. Then I found some who were Moon people. They were a demon and a witch. I've learned that when you die, you keep your powers. Like with you. If you were to die, you could move things and stuff better, way better than any human could. It'd come natural. The demon could control stones and nature. He can still while he's dead, but that's all he can do. He can't pick up anything else." She finished her explanation, or at least I thought she did.**

"**What, so does that mean you were a Moon person before you died?" I asked, quite shocked.**

"**I guess so, but I'd have to be a demon, or werewolf, or shape-shifter because I didn't know ahead of time. There's also the possibility that one of my parents were skipped by the Moon gene, or worse, I was." She said.**

"**That's awesome." I exclaimed, feeling excited that my best friend is part of the Moon society by blood.**

"**But what if I really id get skipped?" She asked. She looked close to tears.**

"**I don't care. Just it running through your veins is enough to make me wanna hug you… If only I could hug you." I told her.**

"**Maybe you can." She said. "If you can feel and touch things as a ghost, then maybe you can do the same to ghost." She jumped down from her chair and came over to me.**

**I realized then that she was crying. Automatically I went to her. For some reason I was not shocked to find that I could touch her. I did just go through a change this morning.**

**Alice realized this and the tears became worse, but because she was happy.**

**Grandma Iris was the first one to come in.**

"**Oh, dear." Grandma Iris said. I looked up at her. "Can you feel her?"**

"**I told Grandma Iris and dead Moon creatures and humans.**

**She was now sitting, three presents in front of her.**

"**Poor thing." Grandma Iris said, "She must be happy having to finally be able to touch something."**

**I nodded. Alice was sitting on my lap, legs were dangling over the side of my legs. I had my arms around her protectively.**

**Grandma Iris finally spoke again after some silence, just as mom and Dustin walked n.**

"**Alice, dear, why don't you go to the light and be with your family?"**

"**What light?" Alice asked, "The sun?"**

**I repeated what she had said.**

"**No, I don't believe so." Grandma Iris went into deep thought.**

**I noted mom and Dustin had talking their seats with four presents each in front of them.**

"**I haven't seen any other light besides the ones you've all seen." Alice said. "The only things I now is that I was waiting for Lizy and that I'm suppose to be with her."**

"**I know I'm suppose to be the key to how she finds out something important. But that's all I now." I said.**

**There was silence.**

**Dad broke the silence by coming in with a giant box.**

"**Alright, let's… Hey what's wrong?" He noted the silence.**

**My mother sighed, "Late as usual."  
"What is it?" Dad asked.**

**Grandma Iris explained this time.**

**There silence again when she finished.**

**This time the silence was broke by the song Best Days Of My Life by Kelly Pickler and Taylor Swift played. It was Dustin's ring tone, don't ask me why the has **_**that**_** as his ring tone. He picked up his cell.**

"**Yeah… No… Oh I know.. That's horrible… Well things happen… Alright… Yeah… I'll tell her.. No thank you… Bye." Dustin hung up.**

"**That was Mrs. Clevers. There has been nasty rain lately. Chelsea got sick. She would have called sooner, but there was a storm cutter off the power and single." Dustin said.**

"**That's too bad." Grandma Iris said.**

"**I'm sorry, Liz." Mom said.**

"**It's fine. If Chels is sick, she should do what she needs to, to get better." I told them truthfully.**

"**I know I've been saying this all week, but same old Liz, always putting others before herself." Dad said.**

**No one commented.**

"**So how about opening these presents.**

"**Sure, dad." I said.**

**Grandma Iris must have told them I'd have a growth spurt because I got new shoes, skirts, and dresses. What were they thinking? I might wear skirts and dresses on occasions, but this was a little too much. I only got one game for the Wii. That's all I got for cloths too.**

"**What? Did you all think that my change would make me want to wear dresses and skirts?" I asked.**

"**Of course not, dear." Mom said.**

"**But we didn't know how much you'd grown." Grandma Iris said.**

"**Then how'd you know that these would fit me?" I asked.**

"**Wild guess." Dustin, my mom, and Grandma Iris said at the same time.**

"**Well they look like they will." I said.**

"**And today we can get whatever you want and are gonna need for school." Mom said.**

"**Can she open my present before you guys go?" Dad asked, clearly amused.**

"**If she has too." Mom sighed.**

**Actually I was quite curious, his box was as big as a saint Bernard, if I knew what those looked like in person.**

**I opened the present. It was a giant gray wolf statue. My favorite animal sense I was able to tell the difference between animals. My second is foxes and third is white tigers.**

"**It's… huge." I said.**

"**I know." Dad said, shyly.**

"**It's beautiful." I said. I ran a hand over it to get a good feel of it.**

"**Glad you like it. I wasn't posaive if they were still your fav." Dad said.**

"**Like that will ever change." I said.**

"**Yeah right your too stubborn." Dad said, chuckling.**

"**Chris and I will take it up to your room when you go shopping." Dustin said.**

"**It'll be a girls day out." Mom said, "We can go right now sense we don't have to pick up Chelsea."**

"**Okay, let me get my pierce." I said, rushing to the kitchen with Alice attached to my back.**

"**Lucky you." Alice said, "I'm weigh nothing to you."**

**I laughed as my mother and Grandma Iris walked in.**

"**Dear, I hate to argue, but it will be a mother and daughter day." Grandma Iris said.**

"**Your right." I beamed.**

"**You sure are." Mom said, "Okay let's go. I'm driving."**

**She was out of the door first, followed by Grandma Iris and me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**When we got to the mall, what shocked me was that what I picked was mostly dressed and skirts. A few jeans, defiantly lots of shirts. Three dresses that had a moon on it in some way, three shirts, and five shirts. I got lots of jewelry that had the moon on it. Alice was a big help in picking out everything. By the time we were done with the mall, it was 2:30.**

**We were heading to Dairy Queen. Mom was in the drivers seat.**

"**I thought the change didn't change your opinions on dresses and skirts?" Mom asked.**

"**I never said it didn't, I asked how you guys guessed I did." I told her.**

"**Does it really matter?" Grandma Iris asked.**

"**No." We both said.**

**I was starving by the time we got there. I got a chocolate shake, a cheeseburger, and chicken strips.**

"**Grandma Iris, I know I haven't asked any questions about the Moon people and school and you guys want me to find out on my own, but what are classes like? No that's not it. What are the classes?" I asked.**

"**Well I have the requirements here." Grandma Iris said.**

**She was rustling in her pierce before she took out a piece of paper. She handed it to me.**

**Requirements **

**Witches requirements **

**Spells and charms 101 **

**Moon history **

**Mind powers **

**Witches **

**Moon Gods and Goddesses **

**Werewolves requirements **

**Moon History **

**Wolves 101 **

**Moon Gods and Goddesses **

**Transformation **

**Shape-shifter's requirements **

**Moon history **

**Shape-shifter 101 **

**Moon animals **

**Moon Gods and Goddesses **

**Demon's requirements **

**Moon History **

**Elemental **

**Moon Gods and Goddesses **

**Demon 101 **

**Vampire's requirements **

**Vampirism **

**Moon History **

**Moon Goddesses and Gods **

**Blood Lust**

"**So I'll be taking Spells and Charms 101, Moon history, Mind powers, Witches, Moon Gods and Goddesses, Shape-shifters 101, and Moon animals?" I asking, making sure.**

"**That's right." Grandma Iris said, "Each Moon creature must take a class that tells what they are and their personal past. They also must take a class that ells about their gifts. Witches: Their Mind Powers, Shape-shifters: Their shape-shifting, Werewolves: Their full moon transformation, Vampire: Their blood lust, and Demons: Their control over the elements. Then there is a class that all the Moon creatures need to take. The history of Moon creatures and class that tells about our Gods and Goddesses." Grandma Iris explained.**

"**Do you think that they will let me take the Elemental class? I'm really interested in how that works?" I asked.**

"**I don't know. It depends on the sorter and Head Mistress." Grandma Iris said.**

"**What's a sorter?" I asked.**

"**They are the ones who place the squeals and which dorm you go into. The whole dorm situation, I can't help you. It's been changing in rules." Grandma Iris said.**

"**I understand." I told her.**

"**What about visiting her?" Mom asked.**

"**You should be able to visit her anytime you want. Though they probably would prefer you didn't do it during classes." Grandma Iris said.**

**Mom started talking about earthquakes so I spaced it out and finished my chicken strips. I caught part of conversation, that got her attention.**

"**Three weeks ago?" Mom asked astonished.**

"**I'd say so. I think the ones in Nebraska was on the same day you guys moved here." Grandma Iris said.**

"**And the huge on in Road Island was today?" Mom asked.**

"**Yes, they say it was the biggest one we might have possibly had in centuries." Grandma Iris said.**

"**And these earthquakes are just random and in any state?" Mom asked.**

"**Any state?" Grandma Iris exclaimed, "Monday there was one in Minnesota."**

"**And you don't think this is a coincidence?" Mom asked.**

"**I'm not sure, but I do know is that it is not normal." Grandma Iris said.**

**I did say anything.**

**In the car ride we saw police cars, fire trucks, and ambulance go by. It was now 4:15.**

"**There must have been something in town." Mom said.**

"**Can we check it out?" I asked, worriedly.**

"**Yeah." Mom said, particularly zoned out.**

**We drove in the direction of the speeding vehicles.**

**There was an apartment that was on fire. It was already blocking most of the windows and doors. There only was one door that wasn't on fire. The air around us was filled with smoke. It wasn't enough to choke us unless we took a big breath.**

**Grandma Iris and I got out of the car.**

"**You stay in the car, dear." Grandma Iris told my mom.**

"**Why?" Mom and I asked.**

"**Because she's not a Moon person." Grandma Iris said seriously.**

**We both nodded.**

**We then walked over to the fire chief as the other firemen got the hose out.**

"**No one steps foot into the building. There is no way that it will stay up." The chief announced.**

**A frightened women and man came running up to us and spoke to the chief, "Please, please." The woman said.**

"**Our children." The man said.**

"**Speak calmly and slowly." The chief said. This was a good chief, very calm and authorities. "Now what's the problem?"**

"**Our twin son and daughter are still in the apartment." The man said.**

"**Please, there only two years old." The women said.**

"**Alright, people, we got a children in there. Let's get water into the building." The chief called.**

**That's when a scream was heard from inside the building. That's also when I took off toward the only door that wasn't on fire. I hear some shouts from behind me, but I was already in the door. There was a winding stair case in front of me, like the ones you'd see in a hotel. I could hear the two children's piercing screams, but this time it lasted as I found the apartment door. The screaming came to an abrupt stop. Fire busted through the door next to the apartment where the children are. I placed my arms over my head in a attempt to protected it from the fire.**

**Quickly, I opened the door to find a kitchen, behind it was the living room, that was on fire. I heard whimpering and looked to see the twins. The boy who was over his sister to shield her from the fire.**

"**Hey." I said to them, over the roar of the fire, "I'm here to help." I reached out to grab the boy, but he tried to bite me.**

**I sighed and scooted under the table. "Look, I'm going to take you to your mommy and daddy. There outside away from the scary fire. Please come with me." I told them. I held out my arms to them for them to come.**

**The two shared a look.**

"**It's all right." I took the boy in my arms and shifted him onto my left hip. Then placed the girl on my right hip and carefully got out from underneath the table. I realized that the fire had spread. It was everywhere, but where we were and the exit.**

**I bolted toward the door and saw the fire had spread all the way up the stairs from the upper landings. The heat was horribly strong so I blocked the heat from the kids using my body. I watched my footing and when I reached the door, relief spread through me.**

**Without a moments hesitation, the boy opened the door with his small hand.**

**I rushed out and the first thing that I noticed was my mom and Grandma Iris standing near the chief and the twins parents. The other firefighters were spraying water with the hoes and patrolling the building, supervising the fire.**

**I gave to twins to each one of their parents.**

"**Oh my god, thank you." The mother said, holding the boy close other chest.**

"**We owe you so much." The father said.**

"**Oh no, don't worry about it. You've got a brave boy there. When I found them, he was protecting his sister." I said.**

"**Yes, David, you're my brave little boy." The mom soothed.**

"**Elizabeth Ma Johnson!" I hear my mother's strict voice. "How could you worry me and grandmother so much?"**

**My mother, Grandma Iris, and the chief had walked over to us.**

"**Sorry." Was all I could get out.**

"**Ma'am." The chief said, in his husky professional voice that last time I hear was quite loud, "That was very dangerous."**

"**I know, but…" He went on as if he did not hear me.**

"**And yet it was extremely brave. You should consider going into the fore or join my team." The chief said.**

"**Thanks, sir, but I've got other plans." I said.**

"**Too bad." The chief said.**

**I had this strange feeling like I could still feel the heat on my back and arms and legs.**

"**Where's Lisa?" The mother asked.**

"**Lisa was there and told us to get way from fire and then she gone." The little girl said.**

"**You think she's still in the building?" The dad asked.**

**I gasped and turned around. The apartment blew up. The it crumbled to the ground. I heard gasp from behind me.**

"**Oh god." I heard the dad say.**

"**Oh my Gods and Goddesses." Grandma Iris said.**

"**Elizabeth!" My mother squeaked.**

**I know." I said, turning around, "If I knew, I would have gotten her out or made sure she wasn't still in there."**

"**Elizabeth your arms, back, and legs." My mom said.**

"**I gave her a confused look.**

"**Daddy." The littler girl said.**

"**What's wrong with the angel?" The little boy called David asked.**

**My confused grew, but I was in quite awe that the twins saw me as an angel.**

"**Get an EMT over here!" The chief called.**

"**Okay what's going on?" I asked.**

"**Dear, your burned." Grandma Iris said.**

"**But, I really don't feel it." I told them.**

**A very hansom EMT man came over carrying an emergency kit.**

"**You called?" He asked, his voice dreamy.**

"**She hurt." The girl said, pointing to me.**

"**Let's see what we have here." The cute guy was about to examine my back. He was going to touch me. I tensed and braced myself for the cute guys physical touch. Though the moment his fingers touch my shoulder, pain shot through my body.**

**I gasped, "OWW!!" I moaned.**

"**Yep that's a fire degree burn." The guy that was hurting me said." **

"**Okay, you know what it is, so now can you stop touching it?" I pleaded.**

"**No, we need to get it healed. Rub some ointment…" He was still speaking about the healing process, but I could get past the rubbing part.**

"**No, no, no!" I said, running behind the chief and Grandma Iris, "Grandma." I cried.**

"**Bad doctor." Little David said.**

"**No, hurt the angel." The little girl said.**

"**Dana." The dad said.**

"**David." The mom said.**

"**Elizabeth, you can not act like your two years old, on your eighteenth birthday." My mom said. There was murmurs of Happy Birthday.**

"**Technically, I think she has the right to act that way." The chief said, "She just ran into a burning building to save two children and succeeded.**

**For the first time I noted how dark the kids faces were from the smoke. There was barley any of their peach skin.**

"**Don't worry about her wounds." Grandma Iris said, "I'll take care of them."**

"**You mean your going to rub healing stuff of the burn?" I asked, horrified. There was no hiding from Grandma Iris.**

"**No dear, I have another method." Grandma Iris said.**

"**Oh thank the Gods." I said, feeling relieved. I walked over to the twins and there parents. I smiled at the two, "Dana and David, right?"**

"**Me, Dana." The little girl said.**

"**Me, David." The little boy said.**

"**Oh well glad that's taken care of. Now Davie, you keep strong and look after your sister, and Dana, remember that your strong too." I told them.**

"**Yes, angel." They caroused. **

**The adults laughed.**

"**Okay, let's get you home and healed." Grandma Iris said.**

"**Your fathers are gonna be upset and proud when they hear what happened." Mom said.**

"**Bye, Angel." The twins said.**

"**Bye Elizabeth and thanks again." The parents said.**

"**See ya kid, stay strong." The chief said and the rest of the fire fighters waved.**

"**Hey, Chief, give me an update on what you find about the babysitter." I called.**

"**Will do." He said.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**It was the coolest thing that I had ever seen. I was sitting in the living room laying on my stomach on the couch. Grandma Iris was using her healing powers to heal my burn. It was a pinkish light coming out of her hands. It brought a peace in the tension of the room.**

**Both of my dads were a little nerved up when I told them the story about the fire, but after words they were praising me and what not. They were a little worried about my burn.**

**So while Grandma Iris healed me, for the first time my conciseness realized that Alice was not with me. She hadn't been sense we saw the fire trucks.**

"**There all done." Grandma Iris said.**

**I jolted up.**

"**Oh Goddess." I whimpered, I clutched my knees to my chest, as I hid my face.**

"**What's wrong?" I hear Dustin asked.**

"**I don't know where Alice is." I said.**

**They all gave me confused looks.**

"**What do you mean?" Grandma Iris said.**

"**I don't know where she is. I can't see her, she's not here and she didn't tell me where she was going." I said franticly.**

**I noticed tears were streaming down my face. I wasn't sure if anything could happen to ghost and if something could happen to her… I was so worried.**

**There was a crash in the dining room. The adults didn't look so I figured it was something to do with ghost.**

"**Elizabeth!" Alice's voice said from in the dining room.**

"**Alice." I said and ran past my family and into the dining room.**

**She was lying on the floor glaring at me.**

"**Oh my god, Alice I was so worried." I ran to her and hugged her.**

"**Worried? I was in the middle of an agreement! How could you drag me away from it?" She had pushed me away to glare at me some more.**

"**Agreement?" I asked, confused.**

**A women with long red hair, wearing a long gray dress. She had sharp green eyes. She had floated in through the wall.**

"**Look, little girl, I don't take it to kindly, when talking to someone and then just in the middle of the a sentence. Especially sense we were in the middle of a deal." The woman said, sternly.**

"**It wasn't my fault, it was hers." Alice pointed to me.**

**The women walked over to Alice and gave me a suspicious look.**

"**Can she see us?" The woman asked.**

**I snapped out of my confusion.**

"**And hear you." I told her.**

"**And feel you." Alice said.**

"**Well that's not going to stay quiet or long, I don't know how she," The woman pointed to Alice, "Kept it quiet for so long."**

"**It's easy." Alice snapped back, "Just don't tell anyone."**

"**Ha! Do you now how popular you'd get if you told the others that you know a Moon creature who can see, hear, and fell ghost?" The woman asked.**

"**Hey." I said, stepping in front of Alice. She popped her head around me. "Leave her alone."**

"**Her? I'd be more worried about you." The woman said.**

**Alice stepped out to stand beside me, "Don't you dare threaten her." Alice hissed.**

"**Oh and your going to stop me?" She gave a harsh laugh, "No your just a child and she… well even she couldn't hurt me."**

"**Wanna bet?" I asked.**

**The woman laughed again, "Please, you be able to feel, hear, and see us, but you could never hurt us." **

"**Get out of my house, now." I told her, putting as much hate in my voice, which was quite easy. I may not hurt her, but when she goes around making trouble, I'm not going to take that lying down.**

"**Fine, I can't get my business done here anyways." Then she left floating through the wall.**

"**What were you planning with that woman?" I asked Alice, now facing her.**

"**Oh I wanted her to get you a present, being human before she died, she could pick up items." Alice said.**

"**And you left around the time I went running into a burning building?" I asked, in disbelief.**

"**You went running into a burning building, are you crazy?" She asked, now the one in disbelief.**

"**There were twin two years old in there." I told her.**

"**I leave you for an hour and you go running to a burning building and just to save two children?" She asked in shock horror, "You are the crazies person in the world!" Then she seem to freeze. She looked like she was in even more shock, "You… No… But all the time… Oh my God it is so possible."**

"**What are you rambling on about?" I asked.**

"**You're the Protectors heir, the next Avatar." She said, slowly.**

"**No I'm not." I told her seriously.**

"**Yes you are!" She practically yelled.**

"**Now you're the crazy one." I told her, "There is no way in hell that I could be the next Avatar **_**or**_** the Protectors heir!" For the first time I noticed my family watching me. "Oh please not you guys too."**

"**Don't know what your talking about." Dad said, trying to act confused and as if he didn't just hear anything.**

"**Nope, completely clueless." Grandma Iris said.**

"**Ugh!" I threw my hands up in the air and marched up stairs.**

"**Calm down, dear." Mom said, "Don't want you braking anything."**

"**Yeah!" I yelled back.**

**I went to bed that time that night with a pounding head ach. I would not think about the possibility of being the Protectors heir. It was just way too unreal.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**I woke up that morning feeling as if I had the best nights sleep ever! Though I'm not sure why. I got up and looked up around my room for the last time. It was not a dull room that was for sure. The had Harry Potter sheets, a Twilight Quilt and ****Naruto Uzamaki**** and ****Gaara**** for a pillow case. The bed was a complete disaster at the moment form me sleeping in it. I had the ****Twilight Saga****, Harry Potter, ****Lord of the Rings****, ****The Outsiders****, ****Pirates of the Caribbean****, ****X Men****, Inuyasha, Naruto, Charmed, House, NCIS, Avatar the Last Air Bender, Codlyoko, Vampire Academy series, House of Night, Darkest Powers series, Evermore series, ****Night World****, Wolves, Foxes, and ****White tiger**** posters all over the walls. I had a brown dresser in the far back corner and a desk near the wall beside it. I had giant stuff animals of all kinds along the rest of the wall. Along the wall that didn't have a stuff animal or poster, I had a bunch of knickknacks of different kinds of many shelves. I loved my room. Even though wasn't a dull room it defiantly was different.**

"**Wow." Alice said, pulling me out of thoughts, "Go to bed at eight and wake up at ten in the morning. There was no reason for you to sleep in."**

"**How about running into a burning building, saving twins, shopping for four hours, and going through a supernatural change?" I asked.**

"**Oh yeah, maybe you do have a reason." She said, seeming to be in deep thought. I remember our fight with the woman ghost. Then quickly put it to the back of my head. There was no way I was thinking about what people seem to think I am. "I'd say go eat breakfast, but you have two hours until lunch and you have to be at the school before lunch time."**

"**Your right." I said. I had packed my things in my Twilight V.S. Harry Potter suitcase. If I hadn't made it obvious before, the Twilight Sage was my favorite move and Harry Potter was my second. There always competing for the first place. I have trouble choosing on most days. I like it better when I don't have to think about shows or movies or books. Like the past month! Been way too busy.**

**I pulled on a nice blue dress that went down to my ankles, but did not cling to my body. I slipped on my flip flops. I headed down stairs with my suitcase and Alice.**

**Dad was in the living room. "Hey, dad." I said, sitting on the arm of the couch, suitcase on my lap.**

"**Oh hey sleep head. Be ready to leave in an hour." He told me, switching the channel to CNT. They were playing ****country music videos**** like every morning. I had gotten my father's addiction to country music. My mother absolutely hated it. I was not aloud to play it around her. Dustin likes all kind of music. We share our albums a lot.**

"**I'm ready." I told him. I slipped onto the couch, enjoying the music video Tear Drops on My Guitar by ****Taylor Swift****. I absolutely loved her songs. She was one of my favorite Artist. I had planned to put my fav singer on my wall fav, but I have a hard time choosing between most of them. Taylor, ****Tim McGraw****, ****Faith Hill****, and ****Rascal Flatts**** were the only ones I was certain about.**

**Dad spent most of his time on the TV when he wasn't at work. It was a giant plasma screen and he couldn't get over how cool it was. Wait until he has to lave today. That's probably one reason he's watching it now, not just because of the music videos.**

"**Lizy, come in here for a second." Mom called.**

"**Hold on a sec." I called back. The music video just ended, just as ****God Bless the Broken Road**** by Rascal Flatts came on. I groaned as I got up and went to the kitchen, "What is it mom? And can we hurry, God Bless the Broken Road is on? We can't hear it in her because you don't like country." I slumped.**

"**You have all of your favorite songs on your ****ipod****. Now eat an apple before you leave." She told me.**

"**Fine." I went to the kitchen and took out a green apple. I ate it as I made my way back into the living room.**

**I cursed in my head as I realized that I missed half of the song already. I really wished they didn't go so fast.**

**By 10:30 there was a knock on the door. Mom answered it and I knew it was Grandma Iris.**

"**Hey dad, I got a question." I announced as there was a commercial.**

"**Is there some kind of drive way or parking lot at the school?" I asked.**

"**Yeah there's always a back entrance." Dad said.**

"**Fascinating." I muttered sarcastically. "Then we can drive my car."**

"**Yes, we would like you to have your car on hand, even though you will be in the same town." He said.**

**We ended out conversation there.**

**By eleven, we were driving to the school. Dad and Dustin were in my car, while Mom and Grandma Iris were in Mom's purples mustang. They all had come so they can come say goodbye to me. We were going straight to the Head Mistress's office. Grandma Iris had called in before hand.**


End file.
